A Love, Unforgotten
by BlueWindStorm
Summary: Ardyn has not forgotten about Somnus. Even through the anger, the love he carries for him is still there. And with the world in eternal darkness thanks to the Chosen King's failure, he may finally get what he desires. Noctis has no choice but to witness it.
1. Chapter 1

**I realized I was accidentally posting chapters 2 and 3 of another story I was writing instead this one. It's been fixed now so things should make sense now, lol. I will post the other one later, hopefully without issue this time.**

* * *

**First posted on Archive of Our Own. Some tags to be aware of before reading:**

**Non-Con, Physical Abuse, Violence, Incest, Manipulation. **

**It's not super descriptive as most of it is being overhead by one character.**

* * *

Noctis sat on the bed of Ardyn's room, eyes downcast, as the man in question spoke. He refrained from fidgeting, uncomfortable in Ardyn's presence despite what they had just done together the night before.

The Chosen hated being here. He hated what he had to do. He hated how scared he was.

But this was Noctis's life now. He had failed his sacred duty. He had been infected with the very plague he had been tasked to cleanse. And now he was just a plaything for the monster before him.

"Do pay attention." Ardyn commanded, noticing the younger man's attention beginning to wander. His elaborate clothes rustled when he moved closer to Noctis. The daemon in human skin seemed to be quite fond of his Chancellor's attire, despite there no longer being any sunlight to burn his exposed skin.

The dark-haired man flinched slightly, suppressing the urge to pull the sheet covering his body tighter around himself, and focused his attention on the Accursed.

"As I was saying, my brother will be joining you. But first, he just needs a little _convincing _to see things our way." The man chuckled darkly. "He had been able to elude my grasp for some time but no longer."

Noctis shuddered at the words spoken. Ardyn noticed and took hold of the younger man's chin, forcing his blue eyes to meet his golden ones. "I can't let myself have all of the fun, of course. You will share in it."

Noctis didn't want to. But he nodded anyway, dejectedly.

"And do remember, boy. You will not speak to him. You will not make your presence known. You know what will happen if you defy me."

Noctis nodded again, eyes widening with terror at the thought. Yes, he knew what would happen.

The Chosen King also knew the fate that would befall Ardyn's new victim. The same thing that happened to himself. The Accursed wanted Somnus here, badly. It was part of the reason he had gone after Noctis. Their resemblance was uncanny.

Now that the Founder King was finally here, infected by the Starscourge and locked away, Ardyn would soon get everything he wanted.

Once again, Noctis shuddered. He prayed someone would save them, but knew it would not happen. The Gods could do nothing against the Accursed. Their Chosen had been their final hope… And Noctis had failed them. He had failed everyone who had counted on him to defeat the darkness.

* * *

The failed King could hear them. There was a speaker in Noctis's room. One that he was not to touch under any circumstance or face Ardyn's wrath. The accompanying audio device that would broadcast what the older man wanted him to hear was no doubt planted somewhere in the Founder King's room. This was how Noctis would 'share' in the fun. He would have to listen to _all _of it when it was turned on.

"You are not my brother." The Founder King snarled at the Accursed. There was a hard smack, the sound of something hitting flesh, and a muffled sound of pain. Chains, no doubt keeping Somnus immobile, rattled with movement.

"Is _that _what you think?" Ardyn hissed, voice full of fury. Noctis was rather surprised to hear that Ardyn was already angry. The man did not lose his composure that fast.

Noctis found himself of the same mindset as the Founder King. He could not see Ardyn as Somnus's brother. That seemed too human a term for him.

Ardyn was just as a monster.

"No, my brother. This is still me. This is what this world made me. You'll see that soon." Ardyn continued, the rage in his voice growing. Noctis winced. That voice meant nothing good for the one it was directed at.

The Chosen was correct.

Somnus cried out then, his voice full of agony and the chains rattled again. Noctis wondered if Ardyn was using the knife. The same one he had killed Lunafreya with. The same one he, on many occasions, used on Noctis to wrench the cries Somnus was now emitting. He had not used it on the first encounter for Noctis but it seemed Somnus was not going to be so lucky.

The dark-haired man clenched his eyes shut. He didn't want to hear this. The man plugged his ears with his fingers but that did not help.

Afterwards, when Somnus's voice had been lost from his many cries, when he had exhausted himself in his thrashing, when Ardyn had decided he had done enough damage, Noctis heard Ardyn move away from his brother. He returned shortly, and Somnus's chains clinked softly as they were loosened.

The failed King remembered that Ardyn would treat the wounds he inflicted. He would clean the blood, pour potions to heal, and bandage them up while telling him how things didn't have to be this way_ . _The Accursed would be rather gentle after each of these 'sessions', even wiping away the tears that fell.

With the Starscourge in his body, Noctis was able to withstand more damage than his uninfected body could have. As well, whatever wounds Noctis had endured would be fully healed by the Scourge within days. Ardyn did not even have to treat him because of this but he seemed to enjoy it. It was just another way for him to break his victim.

The Accursed also enjoyed inflicting violence, but Noctis had noticed that his enjoyment, for that specifically, was not sexual. It did not make it any better but it gave more insight into Ardyn. He got off on the power he held over Noctis, over how he could manipulate him and his body.

Noctis knew all of this from experience. Somnus would learn it too.

* * *

Noctis wasn't allowed to interact with Somnus.

Ardyn, now the new King of Lucis, and the entire world really, had forbid it until the Founder King accepted whatever designs his brother had for him. The Chosen did catch a glimpse of his ancestor however, but always in the grasp of his captor. Their captor, Noctis supposed but he wasn't fighting it anymore. He wouldn't attempt any escapes.

That was why the failed King was given permission to wander the Citadel and the surrounding grounds. He was given a curfew, however, having to return to his room before a set time. Even if there was no longer daylight, clocks still worked. Power was still running in the Citadel.

There wasn't much to see outside, though Noctis explored what he could. Even if it brought back painful memories to see the demolished ruins of the places he had once frequented. Humanity had long since fled in the eternal darkness. Only daemons roamed around Insomnia. And the creatures left Noctis alone, sensing that he was as afflicted as they were.

Even if Noctis ran, he would not be able to go far. The Scourge in his body made it easy for Ardyn to find him, wherever he may be. Noctis had been startled many a time when Ardyn would show up exactly where he was when he just wanted some quiet in what he believed was a hidden place in the Citadel. The Accursed had revealed the reason easily after the Chosen asked him about it.

If needed, Ardyn could even control the disease in Noctis's body, making him a puppet to the older man's will. Ardyn had done that only once so far, only to show the failed King what he was capable of. Noctis never wanted to experience that again. It had been both agonizing and terrifying. To have his body lose its very autonomy to Ardyn was too much after everything he had taken from him already.

Noctis realized after that Ardyn could have used this ability during his time chained up and locked away. He hadn't though. But maybe for the man it would have been too easy.

The Chosen wondered if his compliance in staying with Ardyn made him just as much responsible in what was happening to Somnus… Probably, the man thought and felt a pang of worthlessness. He was weak. He had failed and now was just a toy to the man that he was supposed to vanquish. And what was even worse, he was now allowing the same to happen to another.

… But the last of humanity's lives depended on Noctis's compliance. The lives of his friends depended on him. Prompto, Gladio, Ignis. They were among the living. Ardyn had let them go. They were safe in Lestallum.

For now.

* * *

The few times Noctis saw Somnus in person was only briefly. But even then, he could see that his ancestor was covered in wounds and bruises, usually naked, and barely able to stand.

Ardyn rarely let him out, only to be cleaned up and maybe even to show him how the world was now. To try and get him to realize there was nothing left to save. To make him feel despair at his failure.

The Accursed hadn't shown Noctis that humans still lived until after he had given in to him. It had given the Chosen hope for the future to know that his friends and humanity lived but not the strength to resist. They were now another thing that could be used to control Noctis. His resistance would cost them everything.

Nothing could cleanse the world now that the Chosen was infected. All he could do now was allow Ardyn to do as he wished so the rest of the people could survive.

But oh, how the failed King wanted to resist. He wanted to help the Founder of their bloodline. He did not want anyone to go through what he had.

But...

Noctis also did not want to be hurt again. He could hear _everything _that Ardyn did. All it did was bring back memories of his own time with him. He did not want to have Ardyn go through with his threat of dragging back his friends one by one, only to be brutally tortured. He promised to make them bleed, to cry, to _beg. _He had been rather descriptive of what kind of horrors he would inflict on each of them. And then he'd have Noctis himself join in on it and deal the finishing blow.

Ardyn was unforgiving towards defiance. Only once had Noctis tried to run.

Never again would he attempt that.


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis could hear them _again. _He wished he couldn't.

Ardyn didn't go to Somnus every night. It was only a few times a week. This was meant to make his victim feel alone. Noctis had sure felt that way. Always worrying when Ardyn would come next. Any little sound would startle the Chosen, making him think the daemonic man was returning. That constant feeling of dread during that time was exhausting.

"_Do not touch me_!" Somnus sounded disgusted. Noctis had been too. Ardyn liked to touch. To kiss. To stroke. To make his body feel things it shouldn't.

During Noctis's time imprisoned, some nights had been met with physical violence when he would not succumb to Ardyn's demands. Sometimes it was psychological and emotional when Ardyn would remind him of all his failures and make feel like he was less than nothing, when Ardyn would smirk and make Noctis's own traitorous body react in ways he wished with all his heart it wouldn't. The humiliation afterwards would make his face burn red. Some days the ancient man would just sit and talk to him like they were old friends. He would offer 'comforting' touches as he tried to convince Noctis to give up.

It had been both horrifying and mortifying for Noctis. It was likely even worse for Somnus.

The dark-haired man wondered if Ardyn did to his brother the same things he had done to him. He had also been chained up, naked, while Ardyn could do whatever he wanted to him until they gave up, save rape. He didn't want that, the Accursed had said. He'd wanted the Chosen _willing. _

He wanted Noctis broken, had wanted him to stop resisting.

It was still rape, despite what Ardyn tried to imply. And the humiliation was much more than if his captor decided he would just take what he wanted from the beginning. But even so Noctis had given in.

So would Somnus, with enough time.

The Chosen _loathed _how he was allowing this. He was right _here. _Listening to this horror be repeated one another. He knew where Somnus was locked away. _He could help! _He could even speak. Offer comfort to his ancient progenitor in his suffering.

… But Noctis wouldn't. He was too afraid of Ardyn. For himself, his friends and for humanity.

Noctis deep hatred of himself grew with every encounter he was forced to overhear.

"I may do as I wish. Nothing can save you now." Ardyn laughed, bringing Noctis back from his thoughts. "Won't you indulge your brother?"

"My brother was not sick. He was not a depraved monster like you!" Somnus refused vehemently. There was the sound of flesh being struck and Somnus grunted in pain. He heard Ardyn chuckle then.

"You never really knew me did you, _brother_? The real me?" The Accursed was no doubt grinning by the sound of his voice. "What if I told you that I wanted this long before I became the monster you believe me to be?"

"I'd say you lie." Somnus scoffed. Noctis liked how the Founder still sounded unbroken, but even he could hear the faint undertones of something else. The start of despair?

"No, Somnus. I tell the truth when I say I have imagined having you more often that you would ever want to believe. Your dear brother, uninfected by this cursed sickness still desired you. But I would have never acted upon it then, while I have no reason to deny myself now."

"Foul creature, you cannot make me believe your lies." Somnus spat.

"Then pain awaits you." Ardyn responded icily.

Noctis tried to block out the muffled grunts of pain, turning into cries then wails of agony. It was futile. He shivered in fear, remembering the pain he endured at Ardyn's hands.

* * *

Noctis heard it while trying to sleep on another night. A soft, sobbing gasp. Ardyn sometimes turned the speaker on, even on days he did not visit his brother. This was one of those. The Founder King had been left alone to stew in his thoughts.

It was just that one sound, months after Somnus had first been imprisoned. The owner of it controlling themselves before any more of his sorrow could be heard. Even if he must not be entirely sure anyone was around to hear him.

The younger brother refused Ardyn at every turn. Pain and suffering were his only rewards for his strength of will. But Somnus was slowly breaking. The despair was taking hold. Noctis himself spent many nights sobbing.

Noctis wished to help. He really did. He _ached _for it.

But Ardyn would hurt him. Hurt them all.

The failed King couldn't risk everyone's lives. Or Ardyn's wrath.

* * *

"You remember how we were after mother and father were killed?"

No response. There was the sound of movement and then Somnus cried out in panic.

"_Don't! _" Even though Ardyn had done this many times already, Somnus seemed to be as disgusted and horrified as he was the first time.

"Then answer me, brother." Ardyn hummed. "We were close, were we not? We spent even more time together after that."

"_Take your hands off of me! _" The response was desperate. And then finally. "..Yes!"

"Would not others think it very strange that two grown men would sleep together that way we did? Tangled up in one another's arms?"

"We were _brothers... _Who had just lost their parents. It was not strange to seek comfort after such a tragedy." Somnus stressed out the word 'brothers'. The Chosen could detect a hint of relief in his voice. Ardyn must have stopped whatever he had just been doing.

Noctis also noticed Somnus use the word 'were', as in past tense, in regards to he and Ardyn being brothers. If he noticed then so would Ardyn. But it seemed the Accursed was in one of his better moods as he ignored it this time.

"Then why did you attempt to hide what we did? You would sneak into my room in the dead of the night, making sure never to be seen. You'd do the same in the morning to return to your room. So many months like that, our nights spent together."

"There was _nothing _illicit in that." Somnus cut in, trying to argue. "I wanted the comfort of a sibling, nothing more!"

"I don't think I ever really understood the desire I held for you until a few weeks after we started that routine. You were curled up in my arms, the tears still glistening on your lashes, so trusting. You were beautiful with that face of peace and innocence as you slept." Ardyn sighed as he said this. "Noctis reminds me of you from those days. An... Unfortunate circumstance for him at one time. Thankfully, he has learned to accept his place with me, as will you with time."

There was a long pause before anyone spoke.

"You… You _disgust_ _me._ Vile creature, you are _not _Ardyn!" Somnus spat, likely realizing what his brother was hinting at. The Founder King seemed not to know what happened to the Chosen when he had been defeated and infected. Somnus had been held in the safety of the Ring's magic, oblivious to the outside world, until he had been ripped out by his brother. He had asked Ardyn before, but the man had never told him anything.

Noctis wondered if would Somnus be ashamed and disappointed of his descendant now that he knew...

Undoubtedly, the man thought.

"It is because of _you _that your Chosen King has met with such a fate." Ardyn's now enraged voice snarled. He had not liked his brother's response this time. "Know that everything done to him is because of your own actions. Drown in your guilt, for everything you experience was first felt by another. By your _precious _Chosen."

"Monster! You will-" Somnus's words were cut off when they turned into a howl of pain.

Noctis curled into himself, covering his ears and trying to muffle the sounds of violence.

It didn't work.

Afterwards, Ardyn spoke up again as he was treating Somnus.

"I wanted you then, dear brother. And I still want you now, despite everything." Ardyn said.

"I will… Not give you that." Somnus's voice was raspy, verging on tearful.

"I will tell you once again, and as many times as it will take, that this pain is unnecessary. You choose it by resisting me. Accept your place with me and all this can end." Ardyn stated coldy before he left that night.

* * *

Again, Noctis heard the sound of almost-sobs.

It hurt his heart.

* * *

"Let the Chosen go." Somnus demanded as soon as Ardyn entered the room during their next encounter. Noctis was startled at being spoken about, lifting his head from underneath his pillow to stare at the speaker in his room.

"So the guilt has you attempting to bargain with me?" Ardyn chuckled. "And why should I do such a thing? What can you do if I refuse?"

"Nothing… But you said you did _that _because of our resemblance. You… Wanted me, correct? Well. I am here." Somnus sounded revolted as he admitted this. "You believe you will eventually get me to… Indulge in your fantasies. You can let him go then. He is no longer needed. He cannot even purge the Starscourge as he is. The man is no threat to you."

The Chosen felt his eyes tear up. Somnus was willing to think of his descendant, even after he had failed him so terribly?

… Noctis didn't think himself worthy of his pity, or even his attempt at saving him. _Look what he was allowing happen! _The failed King felt his feelings of guilt intensify.

"Hmm…" Ardyn pretended to think it over. "I don't believe I will. I've grown quite fond of the boy. If it eases your heart, know that he does not suffer as you do. He's been thoroughly _tamed. _"

There was a sound of disgust in response.

"Oh, there is no need for that. I hope to see you and him grow fond of one another in the future. I feel one hundred and thirteen generations would allow dilute the blood enough for your sensibilities."

Somnus seemed stunned as he did not speak for some time. Noctis himself felt the same. What exactly was he implying?

"You are _revolting. _" Somnus spat, horror evident in his voice. Noctis heard movement, chains rattling, and then a pained grunt, coming from Ardyn. Noctis winced. He had tried to hit the man as well, when the chains were loosened enough to attempt it. It had not ended well.

"You must greatly enjoy my punishments, _brother_." Ardyn voice lowered, becoming dangerous.


	3. Chapter 3

Ardyn was furious much more often with Somnus. His defiance caused the Accursed to rage more than Noctis's ever had.

"Mother and father always told me how I needed to take care of you. How you were _my _brother. How I should love _you_."

"Don't speak of them to me." Somnus sounded so tired. So done. It had been a long time now. The Founder King had maintained his resistance far longer than his descendant. It was taking a toll on him however. Noctis could hear it in his voice.

"They were right. You are _mine." _The Accursed hissed, ignoring the interruption. "You always were. You always will be."

There was a sound of a struggle, chains rattling, and then a kiss.

"_Stop." _Somnus begged. Noctis had begged too.

"Our parents were hardly present, always busy with other matters. It was just you and I for most of our younger years. You loved me then. You looked up to me. I remember how your eyes would light up in adoration whenever you caught sight of me."

"_No! _" Somnus cried out at something being done to him.

"Ah, how I yearn for that. For you to look at me like that once more. Can it not be like that again, Somnus?" Ardyn asked.

In response there was just more struggling.

"_Stop it!" _Somnus sounded horrified at what was happening to him. Noctis could guess what that was.

"I should have been King… With you by my side. Almost like this. One difference being that you would be willing. You would desire this as much as I do."

"_Enough!" _Somnus sounded so desperate to have what was going on end.

"Even though you abandoned me to the dark. Even though I wish to hurt you for your continued resistance. Even though you refuse to see that I am still the Ardyn you once loved. _I still love you _, Somnus. _So much. _" The desire in the Accursed's voice was clear.

Somnus didn't respond, though there was a muffled sound of protest.

"You will submit to me. Just as the Chosen has done. Both of you belong to me now. Both of you are _mine. _"

"Never, you monster!" Somnus gasped, short of breath.

"Never is a long time." Ardyn snarled. "You'll realize that your defiance is pointless soon enough. Nothing can save you. Nothing can defeat the darkness."

"We will… We will find a way!" The Founder's voice sounded unsure, at least to Noctis.

"I think not." Ardyn laughed, maybe hearing the same thing the Chosen did. He left soon after that, not resorting to physical violence for a change.

* * *

Noctis begged Ardyn to stop. To stop forcing him _listen. _To his shame, it was not the first time he had begged this from the older man. He could not do anything to the device in his room, lest he face Ardyn's wrath. The Accursed would make sure Noctis would come to regret trying to defy him. He would no doubt go after his friends too.

The failed King knew he was a coward. Here he was, allowing a man to be tortured and harassed. And instead of helping the victim, he trying to ease his own pain and guilt.

Noctis believed he _should _have to listen to it. He deserved to be reminded of his time with Ardyn. He deserved to relive the pain when he heard the Founder's cries. It was right that he felt such crushing despair and guilt.

But even so, he tried to escape it.

The Chosen knew he could not do anything to Ardyn. The man owned him, body and soul. The Starscourge coursing through both of them made sure of that. The Accursed would also never stop what he was doing to Somnus until he got what exactly he wanted. He had waited for this brother for a _very_ long time. Noctis had once asked for him to show some mercy for Somnus and had been met with a night back in his own former prison room and everything that entailed. The Chosen shuddered at the memory.

But maybe Ardyn would offer some mercy in this for a change?

… But it was not to be once again. Ardyn just laughed and told the Chosen that he would do no such thing. He was sent on his way like an errant child. And Noctis sure felt like one.

* * *

That night the voices kept the Chosen up again.

"This does not have to continue." Ardyn reminded his brother. "Just give in. I promise you no more pain after that."

"I won't… Give in." Somnus rasped, his voice weak.

"Why must you do this to yourself?" Ardyn sighed. "You have the means to end this."

"Quiet, daemon!" The Founder King's voice did not sound as strong as it once did. He was exhausted. "I tire of your wretched voice."

"You really do know how to ignite my ire, _brother_." The Accused's voice became cold.

Somnus's pained cries echoed in Noctis's room for quite some time.

* * *

Another night. Another series of painful cries and screams. It was becoming more frequent as Ardyn's impatience began to show itself. He was visiting Somnus far more regularly in the recent month.

Noctis constantly carried marks on his skin from where his nails had dug into his own palms. Even when the wounds healed, they would just be opened again when he overheard the brothers.

He hated it. He hated this so much. The former King just wanted it all to _stop. _

"_Stop... _Just stop... _Please." _Somnus was begging for the same. In pain and exhausted, he sounded to Noctis. He sounded like that every time he spoke.

The younger brother had begged other times too, but Ardyn had not listened. But this time, the Accursed did.

"You can't take much more of this pain, can you?" Ardyn murmured, his anger seemingly gone for the moment. "Can I take this to mean that you will-"

"_No_!" Somnus, and even Noctis, already knew what he would ask. The Founder wanted the pain to stop but he would not agree to whatever Ardyn would suggest.

"I cannot have you refuse both. One or the other, my dear Somnus. Accept me or face the consequences…" Ardyn paused then. "But I cannot bear seeing you like this anymore. You've been hurting for so _long_. Have you even slept these past days? You look like you will faint at any moment."

Somnus made a small sound, maybe a scoff? But despite that Noctis recognized the sounds of Ardyn beginning to treat Somnus's wounds.

"_Don't_..." The Founder weakly protested after some time.

"Do not worry, I will not touch you in the way I truly wish. I merely wish to lay beside you like we once did." Ardyn assured his brother. Somnus must have been in very bad shape as he did not refuse that.

Somnus's chains clinked for a time and after all had gone silent for several minutes did the Accursed speak again. "Doesn't this bring back memories? We would lay together like this. You would enjoy having me stroke my fingers through your hair until you fell asleep, don't you remember?... Just like _this_."

Somnus again didn't refuse whatever Ardyn was doing. There was another long stretch of silence, where Noctis almost lost himself to blissful slumber. It would have meant an end to this night.

"I am allowing you respite this time, Somnus." The older brother broke the silence once more, jerking Noctis out of his almost-sleep. "But in return you will answer some questions."

"Fine." Somnus took some time to respond, his voice thick with exhaustion and sleep.

"When did you stop loving me?" Ardyn asked suddenly.

"...What?" Somnus was startled.

"When did you stop loving me? When did you decide your duty to the people was worth more than my well-being? When was your brother worth less than the throne you sought?" Ardyn asked several questions at once. Noctis was surprised to hear a faint hint of vulnerability from the man's voice.

It did not seem right.

"I don't… I never.." Somnus didn't seem to expect these questions. He sounded quite out of it. He had been under so much strain. It was catching up to him.

"When did you begin to abhor me?" The Accursed continued.

"I… Never hated you." Somnus spoke softly. It was the first time he had addressed Ardyn as his brother, even indirectly.

Noctis felt his heart drop.

No, he thought to himself. Don't think of him as human!

"Truly?" Ardyn responded softly and Noctis could not miss the way his voice changed. He had noticed it too. There was a hint of veiled delight in that voice. "Then why did you allow this? Why did you allow them to seal me in that wretched prison?"

"It… Was the only way... The only path left to us... You couldn't be saved." Somnus sighed, sounding so defeated. His words were faltering as he if he could barely manage the strength to speak. "I did what I thought... Was right. Do you even remember what you did? I tried to save you... Make you come to your senses. But... It did not work... Nothing I tried could get a hold of you… We fought… It could not have been you. Ardyn was gone… And he could only be returned when the Starscourge was defeated."

"Well, you were wrong, dear brother. That was me. And what you see before you is also me. Your brother, your Ardyn." Ardyn insisted. "... If you tried harder, you could have saved me. Saved me from years of agonizing emptiness."

The Founder King did not say anything in response to that. Noctis wondered if he had believed that already. Was that one of his regrets in life?

"Somnus… You failed in all you have done. You've failed to save me then. If you loved me enough, you would have found away…" Ardyn voice was low. The vulnerability was still there. "But instead, you left me to rot in the darkness. All alone... With only my memories as my company."

Noctis wondered how much of that emotion was real, or even if any of it was.

"Do you understand how long two thousand years are? I wished to hear your voice in the darkness. So many times I wished for you, called for you. You never came. You forgot about me. You forgot about your own brother."

"I'm... Sorry." Somnus's faint voice was barely audible. It sounded as if he was barely awake.

"And even now you've failed. Your choice in savior has failed. It's _far _too late to save me." Ardyn whispered softly. "But you can make it up to me… Won't you make it up to me?"

Noctis wanted to shout at Somnus, scream at him not to listen. But he kept quiet. He kept quiet even as he heard the sound of a kiss. One that, for the first time, did not have the Founder react with any audible struggle to stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ardyn spent the next few encounters preying on the guilt that Somnus finally let show. He spoke a lot, sometimes in hushed whispers where Noctis could only catch a brief word or two. When Ardyn spoke normally, he would tell his brother how much he had loved him, how much he still loved him. The Accursed sometimes spoke of their childhood, of what he once wanted for himself and the both of them.

The Accursed even spoke of his time in Angelgard, of what he had experienced there. He spoke of how lonely he had been. How abandoned, how angry he felt. He told his brother everything he had done to get himself to where they were now. A place in which he could get his revenge and take back what he believed was his. The throne and even Somnus himself.

The older brother told Somnus again and again how everything would be better once he gave in.

Ardyn used Noctis's failures to help break him. He would use guilt for his brother. The Chosen didn't believe most of what Ardyn was telling Somnus. It was just an act, but it sounded so convincing.

The Founder spoke very little during that time but Noctis heard him apologizing several other instances. He refused less to whatever Ardyn was doing, though it didn't seem the Accursed was taking as much physical advantage of the situation as he could have. He seemed to spend most of the time just laying by his brother while he spoke or even at times, slept.

Noctis once again remembered his own experiences. Near the end, when he was close to giving up, Ardyn was less handsy and appeared to be more gentle, understanding and sympathetic. An act, once again, but it had worked. The Chosen had been so exhausted, both mentally and physically. He just wanted it to be _over. _

Somnus was at that stage too.

When Founder did speak, he would plead, part of him maybe still believing he could somehow change his brother's mind. He asked Ardyn stop this. To let him and Noctis go. To free them of the Starscourge. Noctis wondered if that was even possible at this point.

... The Founder King even admitted to his brother that he couldn't take much more of this. That he just wanted this all to end. That he was so sorry for everything.

While any refusals might have caused Ardyn to lash out before, it did not now. Even when Noctis would occasionally hear Somnus struggling to free himself from an embrace or a kiss from his brother. Instead, the Accursed would gently tell his brother the only path to end it was to submit. That everything would be alright afterwards. That he needn't worry about anything else once he accepted his place. The older brother would once again tell him he loved him. That all he wished was for Somnus to feel even a little of the same.

Ardyn would now stay with Somnus the entire night whenever he came to see him. Noctis would fall asleep and wake to hear the older man leaving his brother's room the next 'morning'.

Noctis heard Somnus break down finally, his open weeping causing Noctis's own tears. The Chosen still ached to _help. _To tell Somnus not to give up. To offer him comfort so that he would continue to fight.

Instead it was the Accursed that offered the comfort. Through whispers, kisses and not-so-innocent touches. Just like he had done to Noctis when he had broken down in tears. Ardyn was telling his brother many of the same things he said to Noctis.

It was close to the end, the Chosen thought to himself. He felt like throwing up at the shame of it all. For allowing this.

* * *

Noctis fell asleep through most of another encounter a few weeks later. He hadn't slept much. Even when it was quiet, the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, his own guilt, had kept him up. He wasn't able to sleep anywhere else either and ended up wandering through parts of Insomnia like a zombie.

The Chosen awoke only to hear that Ardyn was already in the middle of another 'session'.

But things were very different this time.

"You've fought against the darkness for so long. You've waited for as long as I for an end to this. And it is finally over... But perhaps not quite how you must have expected it." Ardyn's voice held another, very familiar, note to it. Noctis's eyes widened and he felt his body still with dread.

"It will be alright Somnus. You do not have to fight anymore." Ardyn's voice was soft. Soothing almost, laced with unbridled lust. Noctis shuddered at it. He remembered when that very tone had first been used on him. He had been in tears, wishing wholeheartedly for that nightmare to be over. He didn't want to be in pain anymore. He didn't want to be locked up anymore. He wanted _out. _It had sounded so much better to give in. Let Ardyn have what he wanted. He had already seen everything, touched everything. Why did it matter after that?

… And it felt better than the pain, even despite the humiliation. The Chosen finally given in to that monster… Would Somnus too?

"Just accept this." Ardyn whispered. There was the sound of a kiss.

"No… Stop this… _Please_." The words coming from Somnus's mouth sounded so broken. The Chosen dug his nails into his palms. He wished for Somnus to defy his brother. Even if he felt he was a hypocrite for wishing such a thing. He had given up so much easier.

"Hush. Let it go, Somnus." Adryn cooed. More kisses. There was a soft, unfamiliar cry.

"Ardyn, _no_…"

Noctis realized this may have been the first time he heard Somnus call his brother by name.

"Please, my brother, give in. I do not wish to hurt you any more." The Accursed continued. "I truly desire _you _not your constant agony... Please Somnus, we can end this... Allow me this for abandoning me in the darkness. You _owe _me."

There was a shuddering, tearful breath in response. There was a minute of silence and then faint sound of movement.

The clatter and clank of chains was no longer present. Ardyn had removed them.

"Accept me." Ardyn's voice was soft and commanding. Both at once.

Noctis could hear more movement, the rustling of sheets, and then a sharp gasp. He heard a deep moan that Noctis instantly recognized as the Accursed's. He had heard the same sound many times, up close and personal.

"_No..._" Somnus voice sounded strained. "_Ah_… _This isn't_…"

Soft laughter, sounding triumphant, was the response received he from Ardyn. He could hear another few kisses being placed. "Relax Somnus. I will take care of you. Just relax. _Trust me. _"

"_Ardyn… I..._"

"This..." The Accursed moaned, drowning out whatever might have been said. Whatever denial. "This is what I've desired for ages. I will love you Somnus, perhaps enough for the both of us. You need not be in pain anymore. This is a far better, is it not?"

There was a muffled cry, sounding quite broken, in response to Ardyn's words.

"Dry those tears, Somnus. Everything is forgiven. Everything is as it must be. Obey me and all will be well for the rest of time." Ardyn murmured.

There was another kiss. Ardyn sounded a little out of breath, a little strained as he spoke next.

"Despite the outcome, know you did well for them, brother_. _You fulfilled your duty to those cursed Astrals as you believed were destined. But that time is over. They can't have you now. You will be by _my _side this time. I will never let you leave me again." The triumph and delight in Ardyn's voice was so very obvious. "Now please, _allow me." _

Noctis heard no words after that and once again attempted to cover his ears. But even so he heard the sounds of the Accursed's pleasure. Somnus stayed mostly quiet throughout. Just as Noctis had. Maybe he too was as disbelieving as he had been for what he was allowing to happen. The humiliation of this first time would make it easier for the next, Noctis remembered.

Afterwards, The Ardyn did not leave for some time. He could hear his voice, but once again it was in low whispers, meant only for Somnus's ears.

When it was blissfully quiet for a few minutes, the silence was broken by open weeping. The Chosen had sobbed like that too.

Noctis then heard the sound of movement again, and Ardyn's low voice. Offering comfort to his brother through the tears, just like he had done for his first victim. Another manipulation.

The failed King wished so much he was stronger than he was. _He had allowed this to happen._ Never in his life had Noctis hated himself more.

He leaned over the side of his bed and retched. If the Chosen had anything to throw up, he would have then but being infected with the Starscourge meant he did not have to eat or drink. He'd barely done such things since his defeat.

* * *

The speaker remained silent for weeks.

Noctis rarely saw Ardyn and he only called for him a few nights during that time. It was a blessing but Noctis wasn't thankful for it.

He knew what that meant.

* * *

Much later, the newest resident of the Citadel was given a place in Noctis's room. Ardyn dragged in the elder Caelum, clad in simple garments that finally covered his nakedness. The Founder looked awful, his skin pale with dark circles around his blue eyes. His eyes themselves looked dull and glassy. He stood not as a King, but as someone brought down to his lowest. Maybe that was also how Noctis looked all the time.

In contrast, the Chosen had never seen Ardyn look as lively or as ecstatic as he did now. His eerie golden eyes were lit up with his delight. It was disturbing to behold, knowing what had caused that.

"I feel you must have some things to discuss but my brother may not be up for much of a conversation tonight. He had a bit of an… _Episode _the other day and is still recovering. Allow him a night of rest and I'm sure you will be able to get your proper introductions done with tomorrow."

Noctis flinched, instantly knowing exactly what he meant. There had been a commotion a few days prior and he had not heard or seen either of the brothers in the last few days.

Somnus had probably tried to flee.

The Chosen had tried as well at one time. It was a few weeks after he given in, but one day it felt like reality slapped him across the face. He had stopped in the hall of the Citadel, falling to his knees and gasped for breath. The moment of clarity at his situation had caused such an instinctive reaction in him.

_Run. _

His body on autopilot, even knowing what would happen if he was caught, Noctis had attempted to do just that.

The Chosen didn't make it far... And Ardyn made sure to make him regret it.

The Accursed left his two acquisitions alone, taking his leave after that statement about his brother.

Noctis couldn't bring himself to look at his ancestor directly for long. He didn't notice that Somnus had the same reaction to him.

Both were ashamed of themselves.

Both felt they should have fought more.

Both felt they should have saved the other.

Both felt they had failed.

* * *

"I must ask for your forgiveness." The words were spoken by Somnus. It was dark in the chamber, it had been for some time after the lights were turned off. Both men were too lost in thought to sleep, laying on opposite ends of the only bed. Noctis laid upon his back, Somnus on his side facing away from him.

"It's not your fault." Noctis turned his head and replied, guilt making his voice hoarse. It was Ardyn's fault. For choosing such a path as his. For laying his hands on them like he had. But Noctis could not not deny he himself held some blame as well. For allowing this to happen to Somnus. For failing in the first place.

Noctis hesitantly moved over towards Somnus's side of the bed. When the Founder didn't push him away, the Chosen pressed himself closer. The older man winced as he turned around, settling on his other side to face the young King that looked so much like him. He moved to allow the Chosen a more comfortable space beside him.

The failed King teared up at the feeling of someone else. Someone else who was _not _Ardyn. It had been so long since he had been able to speak to anyone but the Accursed. To feel the touch anyone who had not been that daemonic man.

Maybe Somnus felt the same as he draped one arm over the younger man.

"I used to sleep like this with Ardyn… When we were younger." Somnus mused. He laughed joylessly. He sounded hopeless, tearful. "I wonder if I led him on in some way. You would not be in this position, if not for me. He is right. I didn't love him enough to save him. I should have prevented this. I should have never let him become what he is now."

"I don't blame you." Noctis said quickly. He didn't blame him. It was not his fault. But the Chosen knew it would not change Somnus's mind, not right now. "It's the Starscourge's fault, not yours. "

"No… I do not think I can believe that anymore. I am truly sorry, Noctis. You should not be here. You should not be a part of my brother's sick fantasies. You should not have borne witness to what happened in that room." Somnus murmured as he pressed his face into Noctis's shoulder. The younger man was startled that the Founder knew. Ardyn must have told him. Was his ancestor not mad about that? For allowing his suffering?

It… Didn't seem like it.

The Chosen wrapped his arms around Somnus. He quickly felt something wrong underneath his hands and felt the Founder flinch. There were two raised areas, scar tissue no doubt, side by side on his back. Noctis paused and slowly moved his hands up, feeling another scarred wound beneath his hands a little further along. Three wounds had been inflicted somewhat recently.

Somnus didn't say anything but Noctis knew how those scars came to be there. They would take some time to heal completely.

After Noctis had tried to run, Ardyn had dragged him back to the Citadel. He had thrown him to the ground and impaled him straight through his chest with Regis's own sword, which he had taken from Noctis after his failure. In the Accursed's anger, the sword had gone through everything in its path, Noctis's body and even the stone floor until only the hilt remained visible above his chest.

Noctis had _screamed. _The pain had been excruciating as it was a Royal arm. It had _burned _his infected body_. _The Scourge and Ardyn's dark magic kept him alive during that horror. The older man had waited by him for almost a day, watching him, threatening him, leaving him in such a state where every second, every breath, every movement caused such _agony_.

The daemonic man had left at one point, coming back with someone. A human, but not anyone Noctis knew. The younger man had been shocked, not realizing humanity still lived. He had believed Ardyn wiped them out. But the Accursed revealed that was not so. He even told the Chosen that his friends were still alive and that they occasionally attempted to reach the Citadel to see if their King was still among the living. Ardyn's daemons never let them get very far into Insomnia and always left them defeated so they could stagger back home. The older man said it was because he knew they would have their uses in the future.

After that revelation, Ardyn had violently butchered the man he brought with him, his screams echoing across the Citadel. Covered in the unfortunate man's blood, his eyes burning with fury, the Accursed told the Chosen that it would be one of his friends next.

The failed King had begged for mercy. Swore to Ardyn that he would not run again. Ardyn had accepted it and removed the sword. He then partially healed the wound he inflicted, helped Noctis to his room, cleaned the blood off both of them while telling him how lenient and forgiving he had been. That he could do so much _worse_.

Noctis knew he could.

"I am so sorry." The Founder King apologized again, breaking Noctis out of that horrific memory.

"No… I'm the one who should be sorry." Noctis shook his head, tears beginning to fall. "I failed you. I failed all of you. And now we are stuck here, with _him._"

The Chosen wrapped his arms around his ancestor once more, gently this time. Careful of the wounds. Somnus returned the embrace. Both were silent in their guilt and self blame.

"I have not given up, Noctis." Somnus finally whispered after some time. "I still have hope."

"Can we do anything against him like this?" Noctis replied bitterly, his own hopes of freedom having been eroded away. "He can control us. He holds the rest of humanity hostage. Do you know there are some still alive?"

"My brother has shown me... And shown me what he is capable of if I disobey. I don't… I don't think I can defy him again. Not until I am certain I can do what is needed." He felt the Founder shudder. "But I refuse to lose hope. And I ask for your help in this. To figure out some way to defeat him. I only fear that the sole person able to save this world is Ardyn himself. He would have to allow us… He has the ability to absorb the Starscourge. It is part of the reason he became as he is."

Noctis wasn't sure he could accept. He knew what defiance meant. So did Somnus. Did he really want to face Ardyn's anger again?

Somnus took a deep breath, as if he had already decided. "If anything remains of my brother like he wants me to believe... Maybe if I do as he asks, give him exactly what he wants, I can eventually convince him. I have no room for shame in this."

Noctis didn't say anything and Somnus himself sounded rather unsure. The Chosen couldn't believe Ardyn would ever allow such a thing… But who was he to know? Maybe whatever sick obsession the Accursed had over his brother would give Somnus a chance to take advantage of it. The younger man felt a brief flicker of hope at the thought. It had been a while since he had felt such a thing. Even as small as that hope was, Noctis felt a little lighter.

"I will help." Noctis finally responded. "I don't know if we can really do this... But I will help."

"Thank you." Somnus whispered. And both men fell silent afterwards.

The Chosen knew that he wasn't alone anymore. He and Somnus were together in this. Maybe the Founder could convince his brother. Maybe there was another way that the two would discover one day. It may not happen for some time. Maybe even by then it would be too late for humanity. But Eos might live on. And they would be able to free themselves of this fate.

That night, for the first time in a long time, Noctis slept well.


End file.
